raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasy World
An odd idea that came into my head 'World' A world of people who are very much like gods but not. The people of this world have the power to shape their homeworld or any realm under their control with a thought. The people of this world are the exiled offspring of various shapeshifters and dark entities that were thrown out because of their sadistic nature. The royal line are the descendents of the worldshapers( the entity that created the cosmos) bastards, and the most powerful. The world is a mix of Greece, Egypt, Victorian England, and Venice. Also whatever other cultural stuff I can come up with. 'The Royal Siblings ' Ren-'''A scholar who spends much of his time shaping his fantasies into reality. He has a particular fondness for bringing characters and worlds only found in literature to life. He's the only one of his brothers and sisters capable of healing, and has a expansive garden labyrinth around his home of which only a handful have the secret knowledge to navigate and visit him. He frequently dresses in shades of burgendy and gold. His home looks like a modest charming Manor but inside it has millions of floors, one of which has the original Library of Alexandria and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. His two most trusted servants are William Shakespeare, and Orpheus. He has long coversations with Sherlock Holmes and Plato. His eyes like his mothers are all gold with a swirl of deep crimson that mark him as a descendent of the worldshaper. He has not found his path yet, but suspects it might be knowledge. '''Qwel- A wild girl who loves parties, she falls in and out of love easily. Her home is a 1920's French salon where beings from all over the cosmos and reality come to relax. She has raven-black hair and slanted eyes, but like everything these traits change with her mood. She does not '''like to be reminded of how many of her relationships have ended badly (all on her part) because she can't seem to settle with one person. Her path is love, the poor thing. '''Koles- '''Dark and wild, She followes the path of Choas. Koles is the youngest, but out of all the family Koles is the one that all fear and love due to her seemingly mad personality. One minute she's happily smiling and the next she's slaughtering someone for looking at her the wrong way. She loves riddles and jokes. She '''hates anything orderly, and is a constant thorn in the side of her siblings but they still love her. She is actually a half-sibling due to her mother being a humanoid personification of a supernova. Which explains a bit about why she's always on the verge of erupting into terrifying feets of power for fun, which usually results in the destruction of a planet. She sunk Atlantis to annoy Ren and has a very strong love for the Fae, especially the Unseelie Court. Her home is a dimension where time and space are constantly flunctuating, meaning that everything you see constantly shifts and it never stops, so that if you stay to long you go insane. She dresses ina 80's punk rock look. Out of all her siblings she's the one who knows the most about Earth since she's spent the most time their. She has three kids, her oldest is Malek (named by his father, it means moon lover) whose father is a Naga, giving him white ('''the color of death in Naga religion) snake scales and pale blue serpentine eyes who lives in a series of richly adorned underwater caves, he is also a shapeshifter but can only shapeshift into a snake, he has fangs and one bite can kill under a minute. He is roughly in his late 20's by their estimations. Cunning and deeply hateful of his mother for her leaving him as soon as he was born, and then turning around to be a halfway decent mother (actually bothering to see them) to his younger siblings has left him with a giant chip on his shoulder and a strong desire to bring his mother and younger siblings as much misery as possible. Malek has a very caring bond with his Uncle Ren, and is one of the few people with the secret knowledge of how to navigate the labyrinth around Ren's home. The second is her only girl, '''Maela (which means shadow) who Koles had with the king of the Unseelie Court. Raised between both worlds, Maela developed a love for art, and works making jewerly and painting, Iron annoys her but doesn't kill. Due to her heritage the girl has a sadistic streak with her paintings being hailed as darkly alluring. She is everything that both repels and excites you about the darkness in your own soul. She has tattoos of Unseelie workmanship that hypnotize anyone that looks at them when she dances. The last is Mein (me-en) who Koles had with a God of War, this child has the the love of battle and nothing is more alluring than the cry of steel against steel. He lives at court with his aunt's and uncle's acting as parents since neither father nor mother really want the job. A teenager, his bloodlust is impossible to quench and when he gets on the battlefield, whoever is not on his side will '''end up dead, painfully and brutally. '''Yhez-'''She is Zheks twin, and follows the path of Musicians and Storytellers. She constantly changes her appearence to remain anonymous. She has auburn hair, tan skin, and a heart shaped face with delicate features. Her clothing is usually silk and high fashion clothing. Her dimension looks like an art studio with levels of books and musical instruments, with music constantly blaring from an impressive sound system. '''Zhek- Follows the path of Dreamers, he finds it amusing to indulge in "fun" that results in nightmares. He has dark hair, a fun personality and no interest in caring about consequences; his smile is so horrible it freezes Koles in terror. He has 3 children, "the three who are one" or as the rest of the world knows as The Furies who he dotes on. He's dangerous and routinely is visited by Koles who he gets along with splendidly. He commonly dresses in dark blues and blacks, but routinely wears a cloak made of stars when attending formal meetings. His home is a world where dreams intersect, pieces of dreams sift through his realm constantly. 'The Higher' The Highest Being ( '''Her title and name), She is the deity that presides over aether. Her responsibility is for controlling the power that keeps everything in line; the moon waxing and waning, the seasons, and even the cosmos spinning are all done because '''she allows it. People dedicated to her, wear purple and grey clothing, and have orchid and iris tattoos on their arms and legs in subtle purples, and charcoal greys. There are no true temples dedicated to her, with the only reference to her physical form in the epic poem Aurora which describes her as a maiden with closed eyes (for if you look into her eyes you will ''go insane) garbed in muslin of subtle greys and purples, with orchids and iris woven into her hair. Due to Aether being a physical tangible vital energy needed for everything to live, when a person decides to be dedicated to her they no longer survive by breathing air but by breathing in aether through her will. When given a physical "look" aether is like a purple-grey swirling smoke but when touched feels like water running through your hands. '''The Lower-Higher '(The Changer) Responsible for creating all creatures, he made this universe and many others, though when he came into existence The Highest Being was already working by dividing darkness into many forms and shades and creating light. He works by seeding planets and time by taking pieces of his essence and fashioning life. Though at the end, when he is weak and nearly dead from taxing himself he will be forced to take back his essence which will destroy all life, until it happens over again. The Aurora describes The Changer as neither male nor female, but capable of shifting into millions of shapes and forms, all personalities, he wears a crown of planets with a cloak of starlight and time itself is a glowing string that he weaves into various forms for his amusement.